My Cousin's Boyfriends's Brother
by DjPaulyC
Summary: I had to write myself into my favorite show for lit and instead of doing my work in the library with the class i was on quizilla, i found a quiz and my story is based on that quiz. Damon meets Elena's 'cousin'. read it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah like the description says. Anyway, for lit we had to write ourselves in a story but we weren't allowed to use our names so she's lacy just cause the girl beside me was wearin a lacy tank top :p the quiz is .com/quizzes/16069329/underneath-it-all-the-vampire-diaries-love-quiz-1 and i owe this story and the idea to the creator of this quiz.

Review please!

* * *

She's my cousin; not a real cousin but it always seemed that way. Or at least she was, once upon a time ago. Her mother, Miranda, and my mother, Robin, used to be close, but I haven't been in Mystic Falls in almost three years. I went to Elena's parents' funeral last year but it was too sad and I couldn't find Elena anywhere so it's been about three years since I've even talked to her. I took my bags out of the car and set them on the sidewalk in front of the Gilbert household. I was only here because I wanted to see my old best friends again. I pretty much grew up here but it's been a long long time.

I took the rest of my stuff out of my cute little Sienna and went to the front door. I opened the door; I always just walked into the Gilbert's house, and out rushed some guy. He ran completely into me but he didn't even notice, he just kept walking down the street. Jerk.

I walked in with one of my duffel bags and I saw Jenna. Jenna was Miranda's sister. When I first met her she was in college. I assumed she was out now.

"Jenna Somers? Can't be. She is way to pretty to be her, and I don't see Logan Fell attached to her at the hip." I laughed when I saw her.

"Well that can't be Lacy Williams. She doesn't have blonde hair and braces." She said giving me a hug.

"I like dark hair better. And I lost the braces two years ago." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well, I kicked Logan to the curb about a year ago." She said. I laughed.

"Really? So, how's it been since… well since Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson…" I cut off; ruining the happy talk. I knew it would come out eventually so I figured I would get it out now.

"It's been hard; especially for Elena. Well you know how she was with her parents." Jenna said looking away from me.

"Yeah, we all know how she was with her mom and dad. So, how's my wittle little Jer-Bear?" I asked changing the subject yet again.

"You just missed him, actually. That was him who ran into you." She said pointing toward the road.

"Alright then, he's a nice a guy; so, who wants to help Lacy get her bags off of the sidewalk!" I said looking at my cute lime green and blue polka dotted suitcases.

"I'll get Elena to help… ELENA! Your cousin Lacy is here!" Jenna yelled in the direction of the stairs.

All of a sudden a teenage girl came sprinting down the stairs with the perfect boy. I mean perfect. He was tall, green eyed with the perfect bone structure and something else; something that yelled danger in my face.

I really hoped Elena wasn't still mad at me for something that happened three years ago. I really wanted to pretend it never happened; that she never found Matt and me in the backseat of his car. I know she forgave Matt but she never forgave me, and I was the one who was drunk!

"Elena!" I said running toward her giving her a hug.

She smiled, like a good southern girl; but there was something off. It was almost as if she were hiding something. I was going to figure that out by the end of summer if it killed me.

"Lacy. It's good to see you. This is my boyfriend Stefan. Stefan, this is one of my best friends Lacy. We kind of grew up together because her parents were my parents' best friends." She said looking into Stefan's eyes.

"That's right. They met in college and my parents liked this town so much they decided to move here. And this is where I grew up. "I said gesturing to the outside.

"Wow. It's very nice to meet you Lacy. I kind of grew up here too. Well, my uncle Zach did and my family before that. I'm uh, Stefan Salvatore." He said looking for something in my face, a reaction or something.

"Salvatore? Like the old boarding house, Salvatore's?" I asked him as something flashed over his face but it vanished too quickly for me to even identify it.

"Yes. Like those Salvatore's." He said with a smile and a short laugh.

"I see. Well, Mr. Salvatore you were sent down here to help with my bags. They would be the adorable lime green and blue polka-spotted ones on the sidewalk." I said pointing to them sitting all alone looking like neon signs against the boring slate gray of the sidewalk.

As we walked out the door a really hot Camaro from the 60's pulled into Elena's drive way right next to my Sienna. The car nearly scratched the paint on my car! So like the bitch I am, I walked right to the driver's side of the car and started to yell.

"Who do you think you are, driving a car like that? You could of hurt someone if it were anywhere besides Elena's driveway! You're lucky you didn't ruin my car or I would HURT you so bad!" I yelled as the driver got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Since i was begged... not that I dont love it!... here is chapter 2! :) enjoy and comment!

* * *

The driver was male. That was obvious. By the seductive smile that read You-Want-To-Date-Me-Because-I-Am-That-Hot proved he was straight. I really didn't know what he looked like because of the Ray-Bans he was wearing. I knew he wasn't short but not tall either. He was wearing a John Varavatos shirt and black Armani jeans. He had a good body under the clothes he wore, but his face was mystery. I liked mysteries.

"Hey Elena, your friend, the one you told me was 'super cool', yeah not so much." The guy said over my head. I knew I was short, but you don't talk over my head. That made Lacy very angry. And you don't anger me unless you want trouble. But then again, this guy read danger.

"I'm sorry," I said sarcastically, "I'm Lacy Williams, and you are? Oh wait I already know. It's Jack Ass right?" I said smiling an evil smile at him.

"You know what, Elena? I think I might like this girl after-all." He said once again talking over my head.

Stefan walked over to both of us with a solemn look on his face, "Lacy, this is my brother Damon. Damon Salvatore."

I looked at Damon sideways. Already I didn't like him. That's probably bad right? Anyway, Damon stuck out his hand and I took it but instead of shaking it he pulled me close to him, almost an embrace but not quite. It was… weird but kind of hot.

"Damon Salvatore? That sounds dangerous." I said thinking out loud.

I heard Elena laugh then say, "Lace, you have NO idea how dangerous. "

For a moment while tucked into Damon's chest my breath caught in my throat. It was irrational, but when he released me I clung onto his shirt for just one second. He seemed to notice because he chuckled under his breath at my reaction.

"Can you explain why you did that or what?" I said looking at him through his sunglasses.

"Of course I can. You are too pretty to be angry so I felt a hug was needed to cheer you up. Are you cheered up?" He said taking off his glasses. I knew this was a sincere action. He was letting me see him, really see him.

"Somewhat. Not enough to forgive you for nearly hitting my car, but just enough to let you take me to the party at the Lockwood Mansion tonight." I said looking him in the eyes. He had remarkably beautiful blue eyes. They were like an ocean that took you into a story of hurt and pain. And I got all of that in a moment looking in his eyes; imagine what I could do with an entire night.

"You're slick. I like you. I'll pick you up at 6, okay?" He said with a smile.

"Alright." I said turning away from him to grab one of the bags off of the sidewalk.

"You do realize it's a formal party. You do dress up don't you?" He said taking the bag from my hand. I suddenly looked down at myself. I took note of the light colored ripped jeans, converse and the oversized tee I had on. I smiled.

"I had to drive over 100 miles in a day and a half. Of course I can dress up. Who do you think I am?" I said pointing my finger.

"Elena, I have my old bedroom right?" I said picking up a different bag. She nodded and I walked inside. From the stairs I heard Stefan say, "What do you think you're doing, Damon?" And Damon's response, "This is different, Stefan. There is something about her I like. I really like, I mean. It's different from Elena and Andy. She's different and beautiful and clearly smart…" After that I just walked into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Soo... here is also chapter 3 just cause its already written and i wanted to put it up for you guys! Review!

* * *

It was the same as the last time I left it. With the red notebook open on the desk and the pillows a random bunch.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at the pictures on the glass. There was one of me and Elena in her backyard, one of Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and me in the Grill, and the one of Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and me lying on Elena's bed during one of our infamous sleepovers.

"Do remember that night, Lacy?" Elena said startling me. She pushed back her hair and looked at me rather honestly.

"Somewhat. I know we were 14, but we had how many sleepovers that summer? I can't even count. But I'm pretty sure that this was from our very last. The one we had the Friday before I left; before I moved to Richmond. The one where you guys gave me going away gifts." I said turning to her and looking at her straight on.

"Yeah, your right. It was summer before I found you in Matt's car. Do you remember that?" She challenged. I knew she'd bring this up, but where were Damon and Stefan to save the day? Shouldn't they be helping to bring my bags up?

"Yes, Elena, I remember that night. You took me a stupid party in the woods. You left with Bonnie and left me there. I found Matt, he and Tyler gave me alcohol and I got drunk. Then I told Matt I needed a ride to your house because he had only one drink that night compared to my 6. Then he pulled into the park by your house and he kissed me. And then things got out of control. After that, you came home and found us. I was drunk and I didn't mean anything and now, there is an air of awkwardness between us. I know you feel it. I feel guilty but you claim you're over it, but I know you're not really over it. I know for fact by the way you touched Stefan's hand and looked at me. "I said letting it all out. I knew she'd respect me for telling her the truth.

"I know. Matt explained after you left. I'm sorry for all of that. I know I was horrible. But that was in the past and this is the future. Let's forget it even happened and move on. This is a new summer and there is so much we have to do." She said moving toward me and taking my hand so she could drag me outside.

I smiled at her, feeling like we were getting back to the way things were before. She pulled me down the stairs, where Stefan and Damon were standing at the door with my bags in both of their hands. She looked at Stefan and smiled and Damon looked at her and she nodded. At that point, I was scared almost. I really wanted to know what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

So got bored and wrote chapter four. . . not sure where im really going with this hah. . . . or maybe i do. . . not sure. . . what do you think? Review please cause i like reviews to tell me what you like and what you don't okay? okay. enjoy!

* * *

"Lacy, Damon and Stefan are going to put your bags in your room and we're going to the grill. Okay?" Elena said pointing to my door at the top of the stairs. I still had no idea what was happening.

The boys went upstairs as Elena led me to Damon's really hot 1967 Camaro. I looked at, inspecting its quality and style.

"Oh no, this is not your car. You cannot tear it apart and attempt to fix it. This was bought by Salvatores in 1967 and it's been in that condition since. I'm sure if you ask him—"Elena started but was cut off,

"I'd let you help with my Ferrari. It needs to be fixed and I haven't quite had time to get it to the shop." Damon said looking into my eyes, which sent shivers up and down my spine.

"F-f-f-Ferrari," I mumbled looking like an idiot.

Elena laughed at me, she knew my car obsession. "Damon, Lacy loves cars. A Ferrari is like her dream car. She's wanted to drive one since she was like 10." Elena explained.

I blushed, because it was kind of a personal thing. It was my dream car.

"Well Lacy, I'll get imported back over here in a few days and you can see what it can do? What do you say?" He said lowering his face to look in my eyes.

"Yes, I say yes! Yes! Yes!" I said jumping up and down lie a mad women and given Damon a hug. In response, he laughed and was excited too.

"So, shall we leave now? Huh, where is my brother?" Damon said looking around then at the door. He looked at Elena and she shrugged. I got the feeling I was being set up. I wasn't sure but it was a nagging thought in my head as he looked all around the yard and at the house.

"I'll stay here and look for him and you can begin to feed the House Guest." Elena said laughing.

"What a good idea Elena. You always have a plan." Damon smiled as he moved to the passenger door of the car.

"I have a feeling this is a set up. Elena was always good at those. Remember the Tyler Lockwood project? I do. Anyway, I hope you plan to sit in that seat, because I drive. Always." I said as he open the passenger door. I walked to the driver's side but somehow he got right behind me in a second.

"If you're driving, then you'll need these." He said holding the keys up. I took them willing and got in the car.

"I like her Elena. She takes charge. You were right about how super cool she is." Damon said to Elena as he walked to the passenger side. When he got in I started the car zoomed off.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys! soooo this is chapter 5! Excitement? I think yes! anyway, this was just sort of a fun chapter but it adds to it, i think. . . yeah so review! review! review! haha i personally like the part with tyler... what do you think? Lemme know :)

* * *

At The Grill, I saw so many people I remembered from being little-ish. As soon as we walked in Tyler Lockwood looked up from the meal he was devouring. He looked at Damon with an awkward, hateful look and then he did a double take at me. He looked like he might know me and then it was apparent that he wasn't totally sure. The last time he saw me I was about 50 pounds heavier and had braces, glasses, and bleach blonde hair. He clearly was so curious about my identity that he got up and started walking across the Grill. I turned to Damon and said, "Tyler is coming over, I wonder if he remembers me. If he doesn't right away, play along." I said with a laugh. Tyler came over then and looked at me and then at Damon.

"Hey. What's up Damon?" He said causally. Damon snickered under his breath.

"Oh nothing, what is that you want Dog-Boy?" Damon said, looking at me.

"I was just wondering who your friend was." Tyler said taking me in. He started with my feet and went up to my face.

"This is . . . uhhh, Gina. I met her in Richmond. I went up there to visit some friends and there she was in the bar looking very… delicious." Damon smiled.

"Oh well, she is a very pretty girl. It's uh nice to meet you Gina. I'm Tyler Lockwood." He said as I started to break down laughing so hard.

"What? What is so funny?" He said looking around and then at me.

"You believed my name Gina! Clearly, three years does make a difference. You used to call me fat and ugly never pretty. So, do you remember me Tyler Lockwood?" I said laughing in between words.

"No way‼ Lacy? Little Lacy Williams? That can't be you! You aren't blonde! And you look, well hot!" Tyler practically yelled. The bad part about growing up in a small town is that EVERY ONE knows who you are.

As Tyler yelled that I was Little Lacy Williams, just about everyone in The Grill looked up. Especially one blue eyed, blonde haired worker. He put his pad on thcounter and ran toward me. I ran toward him yelling, "MATTY‼!" I jumped into his open arms and gave him the BIGGEST hug ever.

"Well look who came to visit a hard working boy, Tyler. Elena didn't tell me you were coming in. How are you?" He said really excited. He seemed so excited that it came off of him in waves.

"I'm totally fine! How are you and Vicki?" I asked as a strange sad, tortured soul look came on his face.

"Vick is dead, Lacy. She died in the fall. They found her body near the cemetery. The coroner said it was drug over dose." He said looking away from me.

"Oh Matt, are you okay?" I said giving him another really big hug.

"It's been hard, Lace, but I've gotten over it for the most part." He said with a smile as if he needed to prove to himself and not me, "Anyway, let's get you and Damon a table and you can eat. We'll catch up later." He said leading me to a table in the middle of the room.

"Thanks Matt." I said as I sat down. Damon appeared in the seat across from me; I didn't think he was anywhere near me or Matt. He smiled as he pulled a menu off the table. I took the other one and began to look at it.


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo, finally chapter six! yay! hah I've been ill and i would have put this up sooner but like i said, sick. Enjoy! Review please

* * *

"Hello. I'm Reese and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?" The waitress said looking at me then at Damon.

"I'll have Scotch on the rocks and a sprite." I said taking my wallet out of my pocket to show her my ID. My fake ID I mean.

"I'll have the same." Damon said slowly, confused.

As the waitress walked away I explained to Damon, "Fake ID. I'm only 18 but I've been craving Scotch for two days and what a better time to drink than with someone who won't tell," I said looking into his eyes, "You wouldn't tell on me, would you Mr. Salvatore?" As I said Mr. Salvatore something flashed on his face but disappeared before I could even read it.

"Do you really think I am the kind of person to tell on a very pretty girl who wants to drink around me? Hell no! Drink; have fun!" He laughed as I looked back at my menu. I smiled behind my menu.

"Here you go. Are you ready to order or should I come back?" Reese said putting our drinks down.

"I know what I want if you do." I said to Damon. He nodded so I continued, "I want a cheese burger; well done, fries; steak fries, and a side salad; ranch dressing with pretzels on top. If it's Billy in the kitchen tell him it's for his 'Little Sister" the blonde one. He'll know what I'm talking about." I laughed as she wrote down all of my instructions and then took Damon's order.

He looked at me after Reese left with his eyebrows up in an 'Are-You-Really-Gonna-Eat-All-Of-That', kind of look. "Well I guess you eat well." He said with one of those tones that seemed like he was super surprised.

"I was taught to love food. When I was younger, I was uncontrollable so I ate all the time. Now, I know what is healthy to eat and how much is healthy to eat. Plus, I miss Mystic Grill food." I said taking a sip of my scotch.

"I see. I've been to a lot of bars and pubs in my lifetime and this is probably the best." He said taking a sip of his drink as well.

"A lot of pubs and bars, huh? That means a lot of girls right?" I said suddenly realizing his type.

"Yeah but they never meant anything. Only about three of them stuck. I was in love once and she turned out to be bad for me and I turned into something bad as well but Elena and my dearest brother have brought back my 'humanity' let's say." He said looking at me. So when I looked into his eyes I was right. He was filled with layers of pain and hurt. He just kept it all bottled up.

"It sounds to me like you need a diary." I said as he looked at me with everything open. He put it all on the table and it looked like he had a hard time letting go of any of it.

As Reese, our waitress, walked past I called her over and said, "We're gonna need another round of scotch!" I said to her as she walked to the bar.

Damon smiled, "You are my kind of girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Ahhh being sick really helps you get a lot done. I finished this chapter really quickly! its kind of short but there's more to come i promise! Enjoy! Review please!

* * *

"If we're gonna start out like this then we need lots of alcohol. That's something I learned from my Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson." I said taking another sip, "Tell me more about your first love. What was her name?" I said trying to get him to let it all out.

"No way, this is not happening. Let's just change the subject. I do not meet someone and in the same day tell them about my life." He said as Reese came back with our food.

I opened my burger to put ketchup and noticed pickles. Clearly Billy didn't remember me _that_ well. I made a face as picked them off.

"What is wrong with you? How do you not like pickles?" Damon said taking them off my plate and putting them in his mouth.

"How can you like pickles? They're like sour cucumbers, totally gross." I said as I watched him eat them.

I turned to my silverware so I could eat my salad and I felt Damon's eyes on me. It was weird to eat lunch with someone I didn't really know that well. Oh well, I figured I'd get over it.

"So, Damon Salvatore; you're a founding a family. You're Italian but your name isn't. It's a Greek name. You're friends with Elena and you're Stefan's brother. You were in love once but she was bad and she influenced you to be bad as well. I know all these things about you but I know nothing about Damon Salvatore." I said before taking a bite of my salad.

"So, Lacy Williams; you used to be fat, you used to have blonde hair, you used to have braces, you like to drink Scotch, you love cars, you made out with Matt Donovan in the back of his truck, you were once Elena's best friend until you did said things in the back of a truck, you live in Richmond. I know all I need to know about you." He said looking at me as I took another bite of my salad.

When I finished chewing that bite I said, "You only know outside things. You don't know Lacy Williams as a person."

He looked at me baffled; like I had just figured out some secret code inside of him.


	8. Chapter 8

So I finally feel better :D and i felt well enough to write another chapter! I think it's cute but what do you think? Review please!

* * *

I finished off the Scotch and Damon paid Reese leaving a decent tip. So now I knew he wasn't cheap. Then, Damon took my hand and led me out of the restaurant. The touch was sweet but odd considering he's only known me for a little over an hour, but I will admit there was something about him.

"Where to, Lacy?" Damon said as I got in the car with my stomach filled with the best burger-and-fries ever and scotch.

"H-ome" I said in between a hiccup. "Where else would I go half intoxicated?" I asked him looking out the passenger side window. He was driving out of fear I would crash his car because I was 'drunk' I was not drunk. I was barely intoxicated. A baby is what he was.

"I don't know I was thinking you'd want to visit with someone or something." He said turning onto a street.

"Why? Everyone I want to see is going to be at the Lockwood party tonight, which I really need to start to get ready for. Shoot!"

"What? Why 'Shoot!" Damon said stopping at the light.

"My left and go around Maple. I do need to visit someone. Do you know where Caroline Forbes lives?" I said looking at him as he focused on driving.

"Sure. She's Elena's BFF how could I not? Why do we need to go there?" He said turning up her street.

"I need to see if she still has my black strappy heels from last year."

"Why would she have your heels? And why were you here last year with black heels?" He said turning into her drive way.

"Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson's… funeral was last year." I said looking away from him. It was sad when I thought about how I had talked to Caroline a year before I reunited with Elena.

"Oh right. I forgot about your aunt and uncle's crash for a second. Sorry." He said looking away from me as well as he turned the car off.

"Yeah, well I'll be out in sec, I just need my shoes and I will be catching up with her and Bonnie later tonight." I said getting out of the car. I walked to the door feeling Damon's eyes on me. I rang the doorbell and in less than a second Caroline answered the door. She immediately started to squeal my name in excitement.

"Hi Caroline, I'm here cause I want my shoes back. The really cute black strappy heels that you borrowed before Miranda and Grayson's funeral, those ones, do you have them still?" I asked my eyes begging her to say yes.

"Lace, of course I have your shoes. I wore them on my last date with Matt. Anyway, come in and I'll get them."


	9. Chapter 9

So chapter nine too! I felt very inspired today so I wrote and wrote :P this is the outcome... Review please!

* * *

I got back into the car after about 10 minutes.

"So much for only a few minutes…" Damon said to me as soon as I got into the car.

"Sorry. Caroline couldn't find them at first and then she gave me her life story. You know how she is." I said with a laugh. Damon pulled out and drove down the street.

"Yeah I know how Caroline is. So are we going to Elena's house now or are we stopping somewhere else?" He said in a kind of mean but sweet way.

"Yes we're going to Elena's house. I do not need to go anywhere else now." I said in a jerk-ish tone. Damon smiled.

We finally pulled into Elena's driveway. I smiled and opened the passenger's door.

"Well bye Damon, I guess." I said getting out of his car.

"Not so fast." Damon said getting out in a flash motion.

"Why?" I said as he appeared behind me.

"I have to get something off of Elena before I go." He said like it was a duh kind of thing. I felt more than a little embarrassed.

"Oh. Okay. Well then let's go." I said trying to shake off the embarrassment. Damon smiled and opened the door. We walked in and Jenna was sitting at the table with a box in front of her. She didn't look up so I didn't bother her.

"Well 'bye Damon. Uh, thanks for feeding me. I actually didn't mind being set up this time." I said with a laugh.

Damon gave me a smile that said I-Know-You-Love-Me and said, "This was fun. I'll see you at 6. You better look good." He laughed.

"I will. Don't you worry." I said with a smile and a wink.

I walked up the stairs with my shoes in hand. I opened my door and walked in. It took me back to a time when I was little and Elena had her own room at my house and I had my own room at her house. We were more than cousins, really we were like sisters.

I found my biggest suitcase and opened it slowly. I opened it the whole way and peered inside. I packed 4 dresses for the summer and I knew exactly what dress I was wearing tonight.

I pulled it out and set out on the computer chair. I turned back to my big suitcase and pulled out its cover up. I set it on my bed and went to the duffel bag on the floor. I pulled out a jewelry box. I opened it up carefully; it belonged to my grandmother, and watched the ballerina in purple dance in a circle to some old long-forgotten song. I smiled remembering when it was given to me and then I put it on the desk. I took out the two rings, two bracelets, and the necklace I planned on using to accessorize the dress. I grabbed the shoes I put on the bed and put them on the seat part of the chair so I knew where they were. I grabbed the big bag of toiletries and made my way to the guest bathroom. I pulled all the makeup out and set it on the long sink. I set my toothpaste and toothbrush in the cup on the sink and then I set my body wash, shampoo, and conditioner in the shower. I turned the water on and let the tub fill up as I undressed. I got into the warm water and relaxed. I was home at last and I missed Mystic Falls more than I ever thought I would. Finally after being here for over an hour I began to cry. Really cry.


	10. Chapter 10

So I feel like this chapter is kind of lame but who knows what you guys think. I dont. Anyway, review and tell me if you think it's as lame as i do... not saying i hate it btw. yeah so enjoy :D

* * *

I got out and put on a pair of sweats; why put on a dress when the party doesn't start for another two hours? I blow dried my hair and turned on my curling iron and my straightener. As I waited for it to heat up I started on my makeup; cover up for the zit I had on my chin, then liquid foundation, then powder, then a little bit of blush, then smokey eyes with purple and gray eye shadow, and eye liner. Of course this would all be touched up right before I was ready to leave but I liked to have an idea of what my face looks like before I do my hair.

For my hair I straightened it all over making it soft and shiny and then I added long ringlet curls all over my head. I sprayed it all over with hair spray and then began to tease the hair at the crown of my head. I had to of used more than half of my can of hairspray but I really didn't care.

I went back to my room and grabbed my nail polish bag. I searched through it until I found my colors; platinum silver and dark shiny purple. I walked to Elena's room and knocked on the door.

"Elena, are you in there?" I said knocking again. I heard a thump and then footsteps.

Elena opened the door with her hair in curlers, "Yes I'm in here. I was writing in my diary when you scared me half to death." She laughed as let me in her room. It had changed drastically since I was here last it was much more grown up now. She seemed much more grown up but she was still Elena.

"I'm gonna do my nails, you want me to do yours?" I asked walking in and noticing the diary on the floor.

"Lacy and nails, I seem to remember something about that… like she made people pay her for their nails in the 6th grade… hmm." Elena laughed. I smiled because I did charge people for their nails.

"Don't worry Elena this one will be free. I promise. "I laughed as sat down my nail polish on her bed beside me.

"Well you are a nail artist… I guess you could do my nails." She laughed as she sat on the floor, I moved from the bed to the floor to sit beside her.

I watched as Elena pulled out her nail polish from under her bed and then she got up and opened her closet. She took out her dress. It was kind of a one shoulder thing that came just above the knee but that wasn't the amazing thing about it. The color was like a sapphire blue. It was bold and it brought our Elena's olive skin tone just by holding it up. It was perfect. She smiled and sat it on her bed.

"So, can you match this?" She asked a little tauntingly. I smiled.

"Let me get my nail polish and we'll see what we can do." I said with the same tone. I got up and walked back to my room. I grabbed my entire nail polish case and went back to Elena's room.

"Let me see what colors I have." I said sitting back down and searching through the endless amount of colors.

"Wow that's a lot of nail polish. And what is this?" Elena asked pulling out one of my nail art pens.

"A nail art pen, you use it to make designs on your nails. I'll show you when I'm done." I said looking for the exact color I wanted.

"Oh. So, you're gonna draw on my nails with a nail polish pen. That's sounds different." She laughed.

"Not really. Yes! I found it; sapphire blue will match perfectly with that dress. See?" I said holding up the glass bottle to her dress. It did match perfectly.

"Oh my god it does match perfectly!" Elena said excitedly. I laughed because it amazed her. To me this was like every day.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, chapter 11 now. uhhh more Lacy and Elena being bffs and some Damon. Well dont forget to review and tell me what you think... i really appreciate reviews because they inform me about what it is you like and dont like. okay? So review and make me a happy writer...

* * *

Those eyes were hauntingly beautiful. I wasn't even ready yet, I only came downstairs to get a paper towel to fix Elena's nails and he was talking to Jenna! The second he saw me his blue eyes lightened. As they did my breath caught in my throat. He had a way of doing that to me and I wasn't sure I liked it.

He smiled as I walked past the table he and Jenna were sitting at. He held his coffee cup up at me, like he was toasting to something silently to himself, before he took a drink. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a few paper towels before heading back to the stairs, passing Damon yet again.

"That isn't how you're going is it? I told you it was a formal party." He joked. I smiled.

"Damn, this outfit isn't formal? It's the most respectable thing I own." I shook my head in a joking way.

Damon laughed. I realized I liked his laugh, it was dark but there was a less seriousness in it than his regular voice. It made me want to laugh and smile. I shook my head before going back upstairs.

I got back to Elena's room and she was painting her toe nails. I laughed as I watched her lying on her bed with her feet over her head painting them. It was just like we were little kids again; it seems she's painted her toes like that all her life.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat on the floor beside her bed.

"Painting my toe nails this pretty blue." She smiled.

"Really? I never would have guessed." I said laughing.

Elena stopped painting her toe nails and sat back down on the floor beside me as I took her hand and started applying nail polish remover to the nail I messed up.

"So Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked with her eye brows up.

That's all she had to say because it was our old half language sentences that only us four would understand. She was asking me how I felt about him. She was also saying at the same time that she wasn't so sure but she wanted to hear what I thought anyway.

"He's Damon Salvatore. That's all I know. I swear. He's just himself and that's good. He's really fun to talk to and I don't know. He seems like he'd make a really good friend." I said telling her the truth. She gave me a look like I was holding something back but I wasn't, that's what I thought about him.

"And hot, you left out hot." Elena said ashamedly. She smiled.

"I guess, if you like dark, brooding, mysterious guys then he's attractive." I said focusing on Elena's nails.

"Which, the last time I saw you; you were more than a little interested in boys like that." Elena said raising her eye brows at me like we've spent every day together for the past three years. I laughed because my taste in guys hadn't changed in three years.

"Maybe, but I didn't really take him in. I was too busy throwing French fries in his mouth and then making jokes about Tyler." I said recapping most my meal with Damon.

"The first part doesn't really sound like Damon but the Tyler part does. You clearly bring out something in him that makes him not himself." She joked but I took it to heart. Maybe I really do something to him that makes him different. That was fine with me.

"So tell me what everyone has been up to lately. I missed this small town." I said to her really missing my old home.

"Well, Caroline dated Matt and she kind of wants to date Tyler but he doesn't know anymore after his dad passed. So she's still Caroline. Matt has had it rough, his sister died from drug overdose and then there's the whole Caroline thing and me. It was horrible. Then there's Tyler who lost his dad and his uncle Mason in the same month. That was pretty bad. And of course me, with my mom and dad gone I haven't totally been myself but Stefan helps." She said with a sad smile.

"Wow, I missed a lot of pain and hurt. Damn it, I love pain and hurt." I joked. It made Elena laugh which was good because she looked so effing depressed.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright before you read: (people like to assume things so im clearing that up right now)

I am not putting Jer as a bad guy... there is more to come in that aspect of the story of Lacy's childhood in Mystic Falls which includes Jeremy so dont be hating on that please okay. And this is the first mention of Lapis Lazuli and i know it's spelled wrong it's like because she doesnt remember the name of the stone but it's close okay

* * *

Now one more thing:

I still recommend that you check out the quiz that this is inspired by because obviously its my reference for the story and because the creator used polyvore which is pretty cool if i say so myself... um so here's a few polyvore links that apply to this story...

.com/sleeping_beauty/set?id=14954714 this is Lacy's room it comes directly off the quiz :D

and this is Lacy's dress and stuff i got bored and made it uh the girl in the pic is what imagine Lacy looks like only Lacy has almost black hair... like Nina! haha .com/cgi/set?id=29917190 pretty right? Umm yeah ill add more throughout so you guys know what im actually talking about not that you guys cant imagine this stuff on your own but still i always like it when the author gives their view point... ya know?

* * *

One last thing... Review because i have a new rule... check my profile for it and Enjoy :D okay awesome

oh and sorry for all the note-ish stuff before the chapter i just wanna clear things up you can enjoy chapter 12 of this story right... now... :D

~~djpaulyc~~

(okay really you can enjoy it now)

* * *

"Yeah, Lace you did miss a lot of depression in the town of Mystic Falls, but you know maybe it was for the best. I like this color a lot by the way and the silver swirls are pretty." She said as I drew the last swirl on her nails with my nail art pen.

"Maybe it was. And thanks I think this will look hot with your dress." I said letting go of her hand and moving to get my nail polish.

I started with the base coat as Elena began chatting happily about Stefan and Jenna. When I reached the top coat Elena was on her uncle John and how much she hated him. Her rant about him lasted through the rest of nails; the entire top coat, the silver tips, and the design on the thumbs.

"Well Elena, I need to finish getting ready and you, well you need to calm down. It seems to me that everything John has done is for you. It's to protect you or to make you feel safe and so what if he doesn't like Stefan. Do you really think my family has liked every single boy I have ever brought home? I really don't think you should worry about it. He has no real control over you he's not your guardian. The only person who has to like Stefan is you." I said as I got up and gathered my nail stuff.

"You're right, you know. I am the only one who has to like Stefan. Thanks Lacy, I really did miss you. Caroline is a horrible replacement for you." Elena said with a laugh as I stood in the door way.

"Well, I could have told you that." I said right before leaving.

As I got to my room, I noticed my door was open; something I never do. I always close my door when I come into my room or leave it. I walked in not sure what to expect. I pushed the door open wider and wider until I could make out a silhouette. I walked in a little more confidently, knowing someone was in there.

"LACY‼" Jeremy yelled as I walked in the door. He only scared me half to death.

"Hi, uh, Jeremy, what's going on?" I said slowly. Jeremy strode toward before squeezing me tightly while lifting me off the ground.

"Just wanted to welcome you home, this town missed their resident party girl." Jeremy laughed.

"Well, there won't be any partying if the girl can't breathe. You're kind of squeezing my guts out." I said trying to take deep breaths between words.

"Oh, sorry," Jer said letting me go and stepping back.

"Its fine now, so are you gonna apologize to me for nearly knocking me into the pavement earlier?" I said with fake anger as moved to put my nail polish away.

"That was you? Oh my, I'm sorry. Really, Lace I am." He said sitting on my bed. I turned around after closing my suitcase and sat down beside him.

"You'd better be sorry or I know an ex cheerleader slash captain of the girls state championship softball team, I believe her name is Elena, who will kick your ass if you aren't" I said with a laugh.

"So Lacy, you want to finish where we left off, three years ago." Jeremy said leaning in and kissing me.

I pushed him away, "What the hell do you think you're doing." I said moving back.

"Picking up where we left off the last time I saw you." He said with a I-Want-You-In-My-Pants smile.

"Oh no, that was three damn years ago, Jer. Things change and besides you kissed me that night, not me." I said moving back more.

"You kissed back, for the record of course." He said moving closer to me.

"No. Like you said, I was the resident party girl. I was buzzed that night. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I was upset about leaving my home and it was a mistake. Human error won over that night. You're my best friend's brother, this doesn't happen. You said you'd pretend that it never happened." I said getting off my bed as he made another move to kiss me again.

"Well, promises are broken all the time." He said kissing me again, only this time more forcefully.

"Seriously you need to stop. I don't know what you're going through but you need to calm yourself. I- I have a boyfriend back in Richmond. I can't be unfaithful. I uh love him." I lied moving back even more. I was up against the door when he gave me a sad, desperate look.

"I loved you, Lacy. You said you would wait for me. I guess you changed." He said angry.

"People change, Jer. Get over it and get out. I have to get ready for tonight." I said getting the courage to make him listen. I opened the door and let him out. He marched out with no dignity left.

I walked to the mirror, and looked at myself. Well, Jeremy managed to mess up my hair, my makeup and made my arm hurt. Asshole. I went back to my bathroom and fixed my hair; added more curls, then fixed my makeup so I didn't look like I nearly got raped. I went back to my room and started getting ready again. I went to my duffel bag and grabbed my stockings. I put them on without putting a run in them for once, and then I put on my dress. Before doing anything else I grabbed my phone and checked the time, 5:45. Fifteen minutes until Damon showed up and my adrenaline was rushing. Was I nervous? Scared? I don't know. I put on my jacket like thing and put on my shoes. Then, I moved to my ballerina jewelry box and took out my accessories.

I pulled out my long chained rhinestone necklace. I put it over my head and fixed it so it hung right in the middle of the dress. Then, I slipped on my two bracelets; the first one being lacy with purple studs and the other one just being silver with a simple design inside. As Elena called me down, I slipped on the two rings, my favorite that says love that I got sent to me for my 16th birthday by Elena and my 18th birthday present from my parents which was a bright blue stone; I think my dad called it Lapis Luzillie or something like that. Whatever it was it was the first of a set of two bright blue rings that my father bought me. He said they would 'protect me when the time was right' whatever the hell that meant.


	13. Chapter 13

I forgot to add this to chapter 12 so i made a new chapter... human error wins again :( anyway, make sure to check my profile for the rule and make sure to review. Like i said on chapter 12 check out the quiz i have on chapter one and here is Lacy's dress

.com/love_purple/set?id=29917190

and this is elena's

.com/cgi/set?id=29947945

so review and tell me what you think of the dresses and what i want Lacy to look like as well like i said she has the same face only darker hair! enjoy!

* * *

I grabbed my clutch and phone and went into the bathroom one more time. I checked my phone, 5:55, I had five minutes and I hadn't heard the roar of Damon's Camaro on the road yet. I looked in the full length mirror, on the door, at my dress. It hung just above my knees and the way it flared made it seem romantic, which the light purple only added to. The lace jacket-like-thing matched almost seamlessly with the lace at the bottom of the bust line on the dress; and of course my heels. I guess they weren't really all that strappy; they just kind of looked like it. Either way I looked good. I leaned in closer and fixed the eyeliner before grabbing my foundation, cover up, powder, eye shadow, blush, and eyeliner and putting them all in my clutch. I pulled out the travel sized bottle of perfume I already had in there and sprayed myself.

I rushed down the stairs, without tripping in my heels for once, and walked over to Elena. She looked really good in the sapphire dress she showed me earlier. I noticed she changed her necklace to a simple silver heart locket. I'm pretty sure it belonged to my Aunt Miranda. Other than a soft blue stoned ring she didn't have any other accessories. I felt really over dressed for a moment but it passed as I looked at Elena's shoes. They were black, like mine, with a flower detail on the front. Cute. She smiled at me and grabbed the camera off the little table she had sitting in the foyer.

"Picture?" Elena asked me with a smile.

"Sure, when you look as hot as I do I'm ready for pictures." I laughed. As I said it Jeremy walked down the steps. He didn't look at me at all. I knew why but Elena didn't seem to notice. She'd kill him if she knew and me to probably.

"Jer come take our picture." Elena called holding out the camera for him to take. He did look good. I'll give him that. He had on a dress shirt with dress pants but I saw the converse underneath. I smiled at them.

Jeremy took like a million pictures of the two of us being silly. Then Elena took it back and snapped more pictures of the two of us being silly. Jenna walked down the stairs in a nice dress and all three of us took goofy pictures. Then we took a few serious pictures of us being adorable in our dresses. It was nice. After like two minutes of silly picture taking I heard a sound I had gotten used to hearing, a 1967 Camaro. I smiled as I heard pull into Elena's driveway and then the door slam. I counted the seconds it took him to get to the door before he rang the doorbell.

"I wonder whose date that is." Jenna said walking over to the door.

* * *

... there aunt jenna goes answering the door... geez she needs to like let someone else do it i mean really! i kid... :D


	14. Chapter 14

Geez, i's only been FOREVER! i guess i was too busy watching Klaus 3 haha well, here is chapter 14 :D enjoy and review because i might just stop posting it because no one tells me what they think...

* * *

She opened the door to Damon's face. After my talk with Elena I realized that he was hot really hot. He was gorgeous actually. The perfect looking male, ever. His eyes were soft and blue. But they held the same pain as before, even though he smiled. His smile, however, was amazing. It sparkled and dazzled me. His lips looked soft and warm, and very pink. His teeth were white and perfectly straight. His hair sat on his head perfectly, like he just could get out of bed and get on with his day, but in a good way. He was wearing a suit, clearly imported. His shoes were shiny.

He looked at me with a show of awe. That was a face I'd never seen before on him. He took almost a full minute to recover, when he did his lips went back into the perfect sarcastic smile again and he held out a rose. It was the deepest red I'd ever seen. It was almost black or blood red maybe. Yes, definitely blood red. I took it with care because of its beauty. I realized after I took it that I was locked in a stare with Damon. His eyes were like oceans; once you got caught in them you were lucky if you ever got out. I was one of the lucky ones. I broke my gaze with Damon and handed the rose to Elena, who took it in the kitchen to put it in a vase. Damon held out his hand to me and I took it. His hand was warm and soft. He slowly spun me around to get a better view of me.

"You look amazing." He whispered to me.

"Thank you. You do too." I whispered back, "That rose is beautiful. Blood red. I love it."

"You are very welcome. Shall we go, Lacy?" Damon still whispered.

"You aren't allowed to go yet!" Elena yelled running over to us with her camera.

"Really Elena, more pictures?" I laughed as Elena readied her camera. I turned around so I was facing the camera and Damon put his arms around my waist. It felt like I was taking yet another prom picture. Damon's hands on my hips didn't feel weird though. It was like his hands were meant to rest there. It was pretty weird but I didn't mind.

"Okay it looks like you're going to a school formal, Lacy show Damon what it's like to feel… well something." Elena commanded. I turned and faced Damon. I gave him an awkward smile before wrapping my arms around Damon's neck. He put his arms around my waist again. Elena snapped a lot of pictures. Getting bored, I laid my head on Damon's shoulder; it caused Elena to take more photos. Eventually, Damon told Elena she'd get more photos at the party and he took my hand and walked me out the door. He was adorable.

As we were walking down the sidewalk, Damon reached in his pocket and handed me a set of keys. When I gave him a confused look he said, "You always drive right. Well, drive." Then he flashed me a real smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Next Chapter! I felt like you might want to read it... sooooo let me know what you think. I'm serious. Okay thanks! enjoy!

* * *

I opened the driver's door as Damon was getting in the passenger's side. When I got in Damon had his phone out. Damon smiled at me before speaking.

"I know we just got away from the flash bulb but I would like a picture."

"Alright Mr. Salvatore, on one condition," I said copying Damon's smile.

"Which is?" Damon said as he set up the camera on his phone.

"You have to sing for me." I said blatantly.

Damon gave me a look but he said, "Fine. I'll sing."

"Then let's take a picture." I said in a more happy tone.

I leaned in closer to him as he raised his phone above us. I smiled and in the last second made a really stupid face, on purpose to photo bomb the picture of course. Damon checked it, laughed, scolded me, and then took another. This time I smiled and looked nice. When Damon checked the picture he smiled and then showed me. I looked good. I took his phone from his hand.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as I had his phone.

"I just sent those two pics to me and then I added myself to your contacts." I said with a happy tone. Damon on the other hand, he just shook his head like I was insane. Hell maybe I was insane.

"Let's go. I haven't been to a Lockwood party in ages. I can't wait. Mrs. Lockwood loved me." I said turning the car and putting the car in gear. I turned onto the street and found it was easy to get to the Lockwood's. I couldn't believe I remember this town so well.

"Slow down. You're gonna wreck my car!" Damon laughed. I realized I was going rather fast. I was on so much adrenaline that hadn't even noticed.

"I won't crash! I've never crashed a car… while sober." I said the last part under my breath.

"What was that? Did you say you've never crashed a car while sober? Lacy!" Damon half laughed. I smiled.

When we got to the party Damon rushed out of his seat to open my door. When he did I smiled. He took my slender pale hand and led me inside. I handed him, his keys as the feel of the cold metal passed from my hand to his.

"Look at that moon. It's beautiful. I love the full moon. It makes me want to dance." I said looking up to the almost twilight sky. Something crossed over Damon's face but he instantly went back to being Damon with his mask of I-Am-Better-Than-Every-One-Else-Because-I-Am-Damon-Salvatore.

"Uh yeah it is beautiful." He said distractedly. I looked at him but I knew he was not going to ruin my good mood or this party. I walked in the Lockwood house and of these memories flooded back into my head of me being young with Tyler and running around his back yard. I miss being a little kid.

Tyler was at the door, clearly doing his father's old job, greeting everyone who came to the party, "Welcome Mrs. Wolfe. It's great to see you again, you look lovely." Tyler said shaking the hand of Mrs. Wolfe. She was the old lady who lived in the house that was next door to me. I wonder if she would remember me.

"Do I have to greet you guys too?" Tyler asked with a sigh.

"I haven't been in town in like three years; yes you have to greet me. Or, or I'll tell your mommy!" I repeated the words from years ago.

"Gonna tell my mom huh? Well then, hello Miss Williams and Mr. Salvatore. Lacy you look very lovely and Damon I like your shirt. Enjoy the party. Happy now?" Tyler smiled.

"Very happy. Thank you Ty." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. Tyler turned a bright red color. I can almost guarantee that this was his first kiss of the evening that was from someone under 30.

Damon seemed uneasy so I waved goodbye to Tyler and walked over to Mrs. Lockwood. She was talking to Mrs. Wolfe as well. When Mrs. Wolfe walked away Mrs. Lockwood smiled at Damon.

"Hello Damon you look lovely. Who is your friend?" She asked innocently.

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood," I smiled a dazzling bright smile, "I guess you don't remember me and Tyler hasn't told you I was in town yet." I said.

"No, I'm afraid not." She said studying my face now and obviously searching her brain for my name.

"It's me, Mrs. Lockwood, Lacy. Lacy Williams. You remember right?" I said looking at her face for any reaction to my name.

"Lacy Williams? Huh I seem to remember something about her. She was a bit of a trouble maker. It's wonderful to see you, Lacy. You look so grown up. And beautiful, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." She said giving me a hug.

"I heard about Mayor Lockwood. I'm very sorry for your loss; he was a great man, Carol." I said with my sympathy voice. I was truly sorry for her. It must be hard.

"Thank you Lacy. He was a good man." Carol said letting go of me.

"Well, I guess we're going to get some drinks and I will see you later." I said in a more chipper tone.

Damon took me over to the bar set up in the Lockwood's ballroom. That's right the ball room. I remembered one tidbit of information about this house; it was designed after the original Lockwood home built in the 1800s.


	16. Chapter 16

So I'm back :D Sorry for almost the year long hiatus but I'm back to finish the story! Basically, I apologize for kind of getting away from this story but I needed some time to get back into it. I hope you guys like it! R&R!

* * *

"Bourbon Whiskey and a martini." Damon walked up to the bar telling the bar tender. He didn't question whether I was of age or not.

"Lace you want a gin martini with an olive?" Damon asked me as the guy turned to get Damon's whiskey. I nodded. When he got both of our drinks he turned away and handed my martini to me.

"Whiskey? Why not more Scotch?" I joked.

Damon took a sip of his whiskey, "I prefer Whiskey over Scotch but you confused me which put me almost beyond words. I don't like that you have the power to do that."

I smiled. So we both have some sort of control over each other. At least it was even. At least we both made each other seem like idiots. I smiled at the thought.

"You know Damon I have that power over guys. Watch and learn." I walked over to Tyler at the door with my martini. I looked back and Damon was watching me like a hawk.

"Hey Ty." I cheerfully walked over to him and dropped my hand so it would brush his bare arm. I noticed as Tyler smiled.

"Hey Lace, what's up?" Tyler asked as he shook the hand of a little girl who smiled at him.

"Let's not talk about me. I wanted to tell you that I went to one of football games in the fall; one of the away ones. Whichever one was closest to Richmond. Anyway, you were amazing." I smiled as he looked at me. I swung my arm to put it back on my martini and it brushed against Tyler's wrist. This time Tyler blushed a little. I knew Tyler and he liked football, it was his way to release his anger.

"You saw me?" He asked with honest shock.

"'Course I did Ty. Why would I miss a senior football game for Mystic Falls? Especially when it only takes a half hour to get there from my house?" I took a sip of my alcohol.

"Well, uh thanks for coming… do you remember if we won?" Tyler moved his foot and it hit my high heel.

"Of course I remember. You guys one by like 7 points. You scored the final touchdown." I smiled. Tyler was hooked.

"You went to that game? That was the best one all season. I'm glad you came out." Tyler looked away from me so I took a peek at Damon; was still watching.

"Why wouldn't I come out to see you? You were always my favorite guy friend here. You know that Tyler." I said handing him my empty martini glass. "Can you get me a refill? A gin martini with a twist and an olive please." And with that Tyler was walking over to the bar with my glass in hand. I smiled then turned and faced Damon and bowed ever so slightly. Damon was silently clapping. I walked back over to him and he was laughing.

"He didn't even give you an answer! He just went to the bar. Incredible." Damon was obviously amazed at my awesome power of influence.

"That's right. Oh here comes Tyler. I'll be back." I walked toward Tyler.

"Hey there you are. I wondered where you went. Is that my martini?" I asked tilting my head to the side ever so slightly. Tyler put his hand out handing me my glass.

"Here you go little Lacy. So dinner is almost ready, would you like to sit by me?" Tyler shot me a fancy I-Want-Laid smile.

"I don't know Ty, I'm here with Damon and there seems to be some kind of bad blood between you two. But I want to hang out with you later. Okay?" I said touching Tyler's crossed arms.

Tyler leaned in and kissed my cheek, "You better believe we'll hang out later." Then he went back to his post by the door.

Damon and I sat in the Lockwood's living room laughing about the towns people before dinner was served. As I stood Damon offered me his arm. I took it gratefully. Damon led me to the long dining table in the Lockwood's dining room. I looked out the big bay window before I sat down the sun was just starting to set over the big hill behind the house.

Damon, being a gentleman, pulled out my seat for me and then as I sat down, helped me push it in. He was a true southern man. I smiled at the thought. The first course arrived and I looked down at my silverware, trying my hardest to determine what fork was right. I did take Mystic Falls' version of finishing school but that was ages ago and I didn't really have so many forks on my dinner table. Damon helped. He leaned close to my ear and turned his head, like he was looking at the server and told me the order I need to use my silverware. Once he opened his mouth, everything I learned flooded back into my head. All 6 years of manners training was instantly in my memory along with a memory I didn't know I had, of me as a little kid sitting in front of an antique table with very old looking plates and silver eating while a man blurted out some Italian slurs. It was the oddest thing. Maybe it was a dream I had long forgot.


	17. Chapter 17

Wow. I'm really at chapter 17. Amazing. Anyway this chapter is a little light, which I apologize for immensely. The next few chapters will be right back to the angsty stuff. I promise. Also I'll have a few surprises for you in the coming chapters. So yeah. Enjoy. **Read. Review. ** I know this chapter is lame but like i said it will get better. :D

~djpaulyc~

* * *

I looked up after taking my first bite and noticed some familiar faces. Elena sat across from me with Stefan on her right. On Elena's left sat a man maybe in his middle thirties and beside him sat Jenna. Beside Jenna was Jeremy, who was looking at me, holding Bonnie's hand? Wait. Bonnie? My Bonnie? Well this wasn't making sense.

"Elena," I leaned in closer to the table over my salad as Elena did the same.

"Lacy," Elena raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want to be mean but who is that beside Jenna? I've never seen him before." I shrugged and glanced at him.

Elena sat back and turned to him. I sat back, too because obviously she wasn't telling. Was it some kind of secret? Maybe it was.

He leaned over the table at me, so I leaned over too.

"Hello. Elena tells me your name is Lacy. My name is Alaric Saltzman; I'm the new History teacher at Mystic Falls High School." He was genuine. He wasn't bad. I assumed he was Jenna's boyfriend but I wasn't going to ask anyone that would be awkward. I smiled at the thought.

"So you just met my BFF, Ric. He's a riot. Well, sort of. Elena should tell you the funny coincidental story that involves him, his ex-wife, and Jenna. Shakespeare couldn't have come up with a wittier plot. Really." Damon laughed quietly near my ear.

"Maybe I will." I laughed.

While the meal continued everyone at the table was talking in a good natured way. This was mostly founding families and older residents who have been here so long that most people just group them in with the founders, so everyone pretty much knew each other. As the night went on, I knew more of the other members of the town would show up.

"You know," Elena said speaking up and getting everyone's attention. I took a sip of my iced tea as she started. "Lacy Williams is back in town." I shot daggers at her face.

"Lacy?" Mrs. Wolfe asked and seemed to be remembering something. "How's your daddy? Is he okay?" My father has been struggling with cancer for a number of years now. To me it seems weird that that's what Mrs. Wolfe would remember about my family.

"Oh yeah. He's been okay for a few years now. He had surgery on his lungs and they haven't detected any cancerous masses for almost a year now." I said updating the town. "It's a shame Dr. Gilbert isn't still around. He'd be updating you like he used to." I said looking at Elena. Just because I wasn't in contact with Elena doesn't mean her father hadn't checked up on my dad.

"That's good. I'm glad he's doing better." Mrs. Lockwood said looking up.

"Yeah. Me too. It's been pretty rough on my mom. Bonnie, how is your Grams doing?" I asked trying to get the suject off of me.

"She, well. . . she passed away not too long ago." Bonnie said through downcast eyes. I felt bad for her. I really had no clue.

Lucky for me the awkwardness didn't last long, because as I was about to say something Caroline walked in. Loudly.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a little problem with something." She wiped her mouth and sat down between Tyler and Matt. That was a sight to see.

"That's fine Caroline." Mrs. Lockwood said to her and then to one of the servers, "will you start her on salad and then the main course."

I looked down at my own salad. It was a strawberry spinach salad, which admittedly sounds terrible but tastes amazing. It was a great reminder that summer had offically started. Strawberries were always one of my favorites.

"Enjoying yourself?" Damon asked me in a low whisper so only I could hear. I looked up at him and gave him a closed mouth smile. Then I looked down at my plate and realized it was almost gone. I laughed at myself for eating like a fool. I forgot how much I missed the food in this town.

And it's food.

"Mrs. Lockwood these flower center pieces are so amazing. What do you call these flowers?" I asked looking at them in their vases. The vases were set along the middle of the table. Each one was filled with orange and purple flowers. The colors seemed mismatched but together they looked amazing together.

"Thank you. I thought it was an odd pairing at first but once they came together it was like a match made in heaven. They're Million Bells and Orange Cosmos. And in the center of every other one is an orange rose." Mrs. Lockwood looked at the center pieces and then back down at her plate. I smiled.

I really was home.

We finshed dinner with more small talk. They asked me what I was going to do with my life. A question I didn't have an answer for. But oh well. I lied through my teeth telling them I was going to spend my senior year trying out different things.

"Well, I think it's about time for dessert. Yes?" Mrs. Lockwood asked after a few minute of silence.

Then waiters came and took our main course dishes with them and in thier place left a large piece of double chocolate fudge cake with a side of homemade vanilla ice cream with mini chocolate chip cookies in the ice cream.

"And I thought you didn't know I was coming." I said with a laugh as I dug in. In truth, this was one of my all time favorite desserts. The only thing that could have made this better would be a big warm cup of coffee with milk and sugar. Lucky for me that was set down only moments later.

"So Lacy, how does it feel to be back in the town you left eating the foods you missed?All while gaining a thousand pounds?" Elena asked from over the table.

"Different. I honestly never thought I would miss this place so much."


End file.
